Felt Friends
The Felt Friends are recurring characters in Blue's Clues. The two that appear the most are Freddy and Fifi. All felt friends live in the Felt Board as another world. They will usually need help in dealing with anything that has to do with shapes. They first appeared in Snack Time, but were first heard talking and moving in Blue's Favorite Song. Through out the series they made mostly cameo appearances related to the subject of the episode, but will sometimes need help. Looks The felt friends are human-like characters that are made from felt shapes. They all have round heads and rectangles for arms and legs, as well as a mouth (with a matching tongue, though it has only been shown once) and eyes. The torso comes in a variety of shapes, with the common female shape being a triangle and the male a square. Other shapes include circles, ovals, semicircles, crescents, diamonds, rectangles, parallelograms, pentagons, hexagons, and octagons. The size of a felt friend depends on the location and perspective of the viewer from the Felt Board. If a felt friend was in the felt board and an average adult person (like Steve) was outside it, the felt friend would be the size of that person's hand. If the person was inside the felt board along with the felt friend, the felt friend would be the size of an average child (about half the size of the person). When outside the felt board, the felt friend/s could be either size. The two common known felt friends are Freddy, who is with an square body, and Fifi, who is with a triangle body. Aside from having the same head shape, face, and limbs (with an exception to the latter), no two felt friends look-alike. Most of the named felt friends' names start with the letter F (or at least sounds like the letter F like "Ph"), with exceptions like Diana Diamond, Cybil Circle, and Chris Crescent, who were named for their body shapes. Named Felt Friends *Freddy: a felt friend with an square body *Fifi: an felt friend with a triangle body *Felicia: a felt friend with a triangle body *Fred: A felt friend with a square body *Felicia and Fred's Father: an felt friend with a square body *Felicia and Fred's Mother: a felt friend with a triangle body *Fred: A felt friend with a square body */Franny: A felt friend with a triangle body *Diana Diamond a felt friend with a diamond body *Cybil Circle: a felt friend with a circle body *Chris Crescent: an felt friend with a crescent body *Phaderus: A felt friend with a square body Other Felt Friends * with a big triangle body * with a semicircle body * with a pink diamond body * with a oval body * with a rectangle body * with an square body * with a parallelogram body * with turquoise triangle body * with a square body * with a triangle body * with an square body * with a magenta semicircle body * with a triangle body * with a pentagon body * with a square body (Frankie) * felt friend with a triangle body (also named Franny) * with an square body * with a semicircle body * with a square body (also named Freddy) Other Felt Beings Named *Rectangle: a thin felt rectangle *Octagon: a felt octagon *Oval: a felt oval *Triangle: a felt right triangle *Crescent: a felt crescent *Circles: a pair of small felt circles *Rectangle: a thick felt rectangle *Trapezoid: a short long felt trapezoid Others *a pink felt cat *a blue felt bird *a felt gopher *a pair of felt oranges *a pair of felt potatoes *2 bunches of 6 felt grapes *a gray felt elephant *3 little felt kittens (1 white, 1 pink, and 1 blue) who have each lost a mitten (the left for the white and pink kittens, the right for the blue kitten), a reference to the nursery rhyme of the same name *a felt bird with a dark blue crescent body, a light blue circle head, a pair of black eyes, and a pair of diamonds for its beak and wing *a felt bee with an orange body that has a stripe in the middle, a pink head and wing, a pair of black eyes and mouth, and a pair of pink antenna with round tips *a felt bird with a pink crescent body, a circle head and crescent wing, a black eye, and a beak *4 felt numbers (a 4, a 9, an 2, and a 0; the 9 and 0 are capable of moving together) *a felt sailboat consisting of a semicircle for the boat with a pair of eyes and an orange mouth on it, a thin rectangle for the mast, and a right triangle for the sail *a pink felt head with a pair of ears, a pair of eyes, a triangle nose, and a mouth *a felt face with a pair of eyes, a mouth, and a tongue *a felt caterpillar *a pink felt rabbit Trivia *Besides the felt friends, other living felt beings exist including but not limited to: the felt cat; a felt bird, felt gopher, and sentient felt oranges, potatoes, and grapes in "The Grow Show"; the felt elephant; 3 felt kittens who have each lost a mitten in "The Lost Episode!"; 2 felt birds made from various shapes and a felt bee that were in the various felt scenes in "Hide and Seek"; 4 felt numbers (4, 9, 2, and 0), some of which are capable of moving, in "Weight and Balance"; a smiling felt sailboat in the felt frame (which Marky was drawing) in "Draw Along with Blue"; a felt head in "Anatomy"; a felt face in "What's So Funny?": a felt caterpillar in "Bugs!": a felt cow and 3 felt pigs in "The Snack Chart ": and several sentient felt shapes in "Shape Searchers". * Though she is unnamed, the felt friend from "Blue's News" made several appearances in other episodes such as several times in the felt board with Freddy in "Blue's Senses" and . *The felt friend that appeared in "What Does Blue Want to Do with Her Picture?" (simply called Felt Friend) is different from the others in more than just body shape and color. Though he has a square body like most felt boys, it is , the color like the rest of his body. He also has human-like feet instead of rectangle legs. *Even though they aren't felt friends or are even sentient, some of the numbers on the felt frame in "Weight and Balance" (specifically the 0 and 9) are capable of movement as they manage to hop over to the seesaw (which had the 2 on its left end and the 4 on its right, so the 2 is higher and the 4 is lower because 2 < 4) together and hop onto the end with 2 in it, making that end lower and the end with 4 on it higher because 0 + 9 + 2 > 4. **The 0, 2, and 9 also represent the 2nd clue for that episode (numbers), though the paw print was on the 0 and 9 before they got on the seesaw. *Fred (the felt boy that appeared in "Thankful") also appeared in the audience in "Blue's Big Musical". **In 1 scene, when the show was almost about to start, he found Snail under 1 of the rocks around the stage (specifically the 2nd rightmost one) and they talked to each other before looking up at Steve. *When Steve passed by the felt face that was on the felt board while going over to Blue at the beginning of "What's So Funny?", it winked its right eye and stuck its tongue out. **In the rest of its appearances, the felt face still had its tongue sticking out, but now has both eyes open. *Felicia/Franny (the felt friend with a triangle body and a light orange O on it) from "What Game Does Blue Want to Learn?" also appeared in "Colors Everywhere!" (where she was painting a blue splat {that had the first pawprint on it, making it the first clue} across the felt board) only she didn't have an O on her body. **In that episode, Joe called her Franny. *The 3 felt friends on the felt frame (a felt friend with a triangle body, an felt friend with an square body, and an felt friend with a semicircle body) represent the 1st clue (friends) in "A Brand New Game". **Another felt friend named Franny (who looks like the Franny mentioned above but with an triangle for a body, though it could that Franny with a different colored triangle) appeared in the episode's skidoo segment. *Another felt friend named Freddy appeared in "Up, Down, All Around!". He is with a square body. He got lost trying to get back home to his house in the Felt Board, so he needed Joe's help to get there. Gallery Felt_Friends'_Space_Costumes.jpg|Steve with Freddy and Fifi from the episode Magenta Comes Over. Fififelt.jpg|Fifi Freddyfelt.jpg|Freddy Felt_People.jpg A PICKLE!.jpg|Steve with an unnamed semi-circle body. What Game Does Blue Want to Learn 014.jpg|Steve and Blue with a felt friend with an "O" on her triangle shaped body. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Felt Friends